<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чешуя by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158712">Чешуя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020'>fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21'>Lubava21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тирион не умеет оборачиваться львом. И не сумеет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чешуя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор вдохновился командным артом</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я откушу тебе хвост, когда ты наконец научишься оборачиваться!</p><p>Серсея говорит это с такой довольной улыбкой, что Тирион не сомневается: откусит. Ну, или попытается.</p><p>— Зубы обломаешь.</p><p>Он показывает ей язык и тут же бросается наутек. Джейме удерживает Серсею, не дает ей кинуться следом. Она высвобождает руку и поправляет платье, делая вид, что не особо-то и хотела. Но глаза ее блестят, как у злой кошки.</p><p>— Малявка, — шипит она. — Поговорим, когда ты станешь львом, если, конечно, станешь. Не уверена, что бывают карликовые львы.</p><p>Джейме тянет ее за руку, уводя прочь. На прощание он подмигивает Тириону. Когда Серсеи нет рядом, Джейме ободряет Тириона. Говорит, что тот еще слишком мал. В смысле — молод. Вот пройдет немного времени, и Тирион легко будет перекидываться в льва. Тирион не хочет разочаровывать брата, поэтому молчит в ответ. Не будет. По крайней мере, не во льва.</p><p>Оглядевшись и убедившись, что его никто не видит, Тирион слегка напрягается, и его руки покрываются чешуей. На спине под одеждой прорезаются маленькие крылья. Тирион не дает этому зайти слишком далеко. Всего пару минут — убедиться, что он не испорченный Ланнистер, как считает отец. Впрочем, он и не Ланнистер вовсе.</p><p>Тирион смотрит на край утеса, откуда близнецы прыгают в воду, вопреки запретам отца. Когда-нибудь и Тирион прыгнет, но лишь для того, чтобы взлететь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>